La première fois que je l'ai vu
by Fleur-de-lys de Gondelaurier
Summary: La première fois que James croisa le visage, le regard, les yeux de Lily, il n'était sûr que d'une chose ; il aurait pu la regarder pendant une éternité. OS Jily


La première fois que je l'ai vu ?

La première fois que j'ai vu Lily. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier. Parfaitement, un décor estompé, des événements pourtant très clairs, très nets, gravé dans ma mémoire... pour quelque chose qui me semblait à peu près égal à une éternité.

Mais c'est une atypie remarquable, car contrairement à ce que beaucoup auraient pensé, je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant qu'on eut atteint la Grande Salle. Et là, j'étais assis, à la table. Et le discours du directeur venait de s'achever. Et – bien à mon habitude, et c'était fort peu étonnant – j'étais en compagnie de Sirius. Et, encore une fois, ce n'était pas alogique, je riais, aux éclats, à côté de lui – à cause de lui. Et j'ai tourné la tête, sans m'en rendre compte.

Et je l'ai vu.

Et c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Lily. Il faisait nuit, et ses cheveux incarnats éclairés, flamboyants, par la lumière des chandelles de la Salle. Ses cheveux rendus encore plus pourpres par la lueur de la bougie.

Et elle aussi, elle parlait. Elle aussi, elle riait. Et c'est de cet estompement de décor que je parle lorsque je dis que je ne me rappelle plus qui était son interlocuteur. Mais en fait, à bien me souvenir, tout était flou, autour de moi, lorsque je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai vu Lily. La première fois que j'ai vu son visage. Ses lèvres d'une roseur à faire pâlir la plus rose des fleurs. Ses yeux obscurcit par l'embrasement des lampes qui feraient envier n'importe qui d'autre sur Terre.

Et je crois que, pour une durée démesurée, j'ai regardé Lily. Baigné dans une atmosphère destituée de sa lourdeur, de son poids. Et j'ai regardé Lily. Et je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Puis, je me souviens de Sirius, me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Et je lui montre Lily, de la main. Mais il s'en fiche. Comment pouvait-il la laisser indifférant ?

Lily, je la voyais rire. Et son rire était le son le plus beau. Et lorsqu'elle riait, elle brillait, elle étincelait. Elle illuminait la pièce, comme un feu solaire. Et ses yeux étaient plus scintillants que les constellations, dans le ciel. Plus belle que la plus belle des nébuleuses.

Et quand j'étais avec Lily, je me sentais immortel. Un lyrisme sempiternel. Et cette extase euphorique, immuable, qui m'enveloppait lorsque j'étais à côté d'elle.

Et je me souviens de la dernière fois que j'ai vu Lily. Et là encore, il faisait nuit. De ces nuits engourdies, froides. Et d'ailleurs, l'atmosphère, autour de nous, me semblait glacée.

Et elle était encore là, comme un soleil dans la nuit gelée. Ses cheveux roux autour d'elle. Et même à l'issue, elle était encore là.

Je me souviens de la dernière fois que j'ai vu Lily. Et d'ailleurs, c'est la dernière personne que j'ai vu – la seule personne que j'aurai aimé voir. Et à l'instant où les coups ont résonné à la porte, je savais. Je savais que tout ce que j'aimerai faire, toutes les choses que j'ai faite, que j'aurai aimé faire. Elles avaient pour but, un seul but : continuer avec Lily, sauver Lily.

Et c'est de ce même décor flou, estompé, que je parle lorsque je dis que les paroles que j'ai prononcé ne me parviennent plus que comme un échos lointain. Que tout autour de moi s'est brouillé. Je ne voyais plus rien sauf elle. Lily. Qui montait les marches le plus vite possible. Et qui disparaissait derrière la porte à la même vitesse que tout, autour de moi, disparaissait.

Et là, le froid. Comme dehors. Comme en Hiver. Le froid rigide, le glas flegmatique. Et il n'y avait plus rien, autour de moi, pour illuminer, pour émettre de la chaleur. Car je pense que c'était évident. Je pense que tout le monde devait le savoir, tout le monde devait l'avoir remarquer, qu'une étoile venait de s'éteindre. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être le seul – le seul ici, le seul à savoir – que la plus belle et la plus brillante des sorcières ayant un jour foulé la Terre, venait de se consumer.

Et je le savais. Tout aussi bien que je savais que la première fois que j'ai vu Lily, j'aurai pu passer milles milliers d'années à la regarder.


End file.
